To date, a technique in which communication between apparatuses is performed by near field communication such as the NFC (Near Field Communication) standard has been known.
However, in the conventional art, there is a room for improvement in using the near field communication technique so as to associate an object in a virtual space and the near field communication with each other.
Therefore, one of objects of the present technology is to provide an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that allows near field communication to be controlled by using an operation object controlled by an operation of a user.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
The present disclosure provides an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus capable of obtaining information stored in an information storage medium through near field communication. The information processing program causes the computer to function as a positioning section, an object control section, a determination section, and a setting section. The positioning section is configured to position, in a virtual space, an operation object to be operated. The object control section is configured to control the operation object in the virtual space according to an operation performed by a user. The determination section is configured to determine whether or not the operation object controlled by the object control section satisfies a predetermined condition. The setting section is configured to perform setting such that information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained when the determination section determines that the operation object satisfies the predetermined condition.
According to the above configuration, when the operation object satisfies a predetermined condition, the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained. Thus, the information can be obtained from the information storage medium and a process can be performed according to, for example, the operation object satisfying a predetermined condition.
In another configuration, when the determination section determines that the operation object satisfies the predetermined condition, the settings section may perform setting such that the information can be read from the information storage medium through the near field communication.
According to the above configuration, when the operation object satisfies a predetermined condition, the information can be read from the information storage medium.
In another configuration, the setting section may operate such that, when the determination section determines that the operation object satisfies the predetermined condition, radio wave is transmitted for reading the information from the information storage medium.
According to the above configuration, when the operation object satisfies a predetermined condition, the information processing apparatus can transmit radio wave. Therefore, transmission of unnecessary radio wave can be reduced before the operation object satisfies the predetermined condition, thereby reducing power consumption.
In another configuration, whether or not the operation object satisfies the predetermined condition may be repeatedly determined, and the setting section may perform setting such that the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained while the determination section determines that the operation object satisfies the predetermined condition.
According to the above configuration, while the operation object satisfies a predetermined condition, the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained.
In another configuration, the setting section may perform setting such that the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained when and after the determination section has determined that the operation object satisfies the predetermined condition.
According to the above configuration, after the operation object has satisfied the predetermined condition, the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained.
In another configuration, the determination section may determine that the predetermined condition is satisfied when the operation object has entered a predetermined state.
According to the above configuration, setting can be performed such that the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained according to a state of the operation object.
In another configuration, the determination section may determine that the predetermined condition is satisfied when the operation object is positioned at a predetermined position in the virtual space.
According to the above configuration, when the operation object has reached a predetermined position, setting can be performed such that the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained.
In another configuration, the predetermined position may be within a predetermined range in the virtual space.
According to the above configuration, when the operation object has entered a predetermined range, setting can be performed such that the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained.
In another configuration, the determination section may determine that the predetermined condition is satisfied when the operation object is positioned near a predetermined object positioned in the virtual space.
According to the above configuration, when the operation object is positioned near the predetermined object, setting can be performed such that the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained.
In another configuration, the determination section may determine that the predetermined condition is satisfied when a distance between the operation object and the predetermined object is less than or equal to a predetermined value.
According to the above configuration, when a distance between the operation object and the predetermined object is less than or equal to a predetermined value, setting can be performed such that the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained.
In another configuration, the information processing program may cause the computer to further function as a processing section configured to perform a predetermined process by obtaining the information stored in the information storage medium, when the setting section performs setting such that the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained.
According to the above configuration, the information stored in the information storage medium is obtained to enable a predetermined process to be performed.
In another configuration, the processing section may perform the predetermined process so as to be associated with the operation object.
According to the above configuration, a predetermined process can be performed according to the operation object. For example, the predetermined process can be performed according to a kind or a state of the operation object.
In another configuration, the processing section may perform the predetermined process so as to be associated with the information obtained from the information storage medium.
According to the above configuration, the predetermined process can be made different according to the information obtained from the information storage medium.
In another configuration, the processing section may perform replacement of the operation object with an object associated with the information obtained from the information storage medium, as the predetermined process.
According to the above configuration, the operation object can be replaced with an object associated with the information obtained from the information storage medium.
In another configuration, the information processing apparatus can perform the near field communication when the information processing apparatus and the information storage medium are close to each other.
According to the above configuration, when the information processing apparatus and the information storage medium are close to each other, the information can be obtained from the information storage medium.
(Configuration A1)
Further, the present disclosure also provides an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus that obtains information stored in an information storage medium through near field communication. The information processing program causes the computer to function as a positioning section, an object control section, an obtaining section, and a changing section. The positioning section is configured to position, in a virtual space, an operation object to be operated. The object control section is configured to control the operation object according to an operation performed by a user. The obtaining section is configured to obtain information from the information storage medium through the near field communication. The changing section is configured to change an object controlled by the object control section from the operation object to another object associated with the information obtained by the obtaining section.
According to the above configuration, when the information is read from the information storage medium through the near field communication, the operation object can be changed to another object, whereby an operation subject to be operated by a user can be changed to another object.
(Configuration A2)
In Configuration A1, the changing section may replace the operation object with said another object.
According to the above configuration, when the information is read from the information storage medium through the near field communication, the operation object can be replaced with another object.
(Configuration A3)
In Configuration A1, the changing section may additionally position said another object in the virtual space, and the object controlled by the object control section may be changed to said another object having been additionally positioned.
According to the above configuration, another object can be additionally positioned in the virtual space, and an object to be operated can be changed to said another object having been additionally positioned. Thus, for example, in a state where the operation object remains positioned in the virtual space, the object to be operated can be changed to another object.
(Configuration A4)
In Configurations A1 to A3, the computer may be caused to further function as a processing section configured to perform a predetermined process by using said another object obtained by the change by the changing section.
According to the above configuration, the predetermined process can be performed by using another object obtained by the change, and, for example, a game using another object can be performed.
(Configuration A5)
In Configuration A4, when the predetermined process ends, the changing section may return the object controlled by the object control section from said another object to the operation object.
According to the above configuration, while the predetermined process is being performed, said another object obtained by the change can be used.
(Configuration A6)
In Configurations A1 to A5, the information processing apparatus may perform the near field communication when the information processing apparatus and the information storage medium are close to each other.
According to the above configuration, when the information processing apparatus and the information storage medium are close to each other, the information can be obtained from the information storage medium.
(Configuration B1)
Further, the present disclosure also provides an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus that obtains information stored in an information storage medium through near field communication. The information processing program causes the computer to function as a setting section, an obtaining section, a determination section, and a processing section. The setting section is configured to set predetermined read timing. The obtaining section is configured to obtain information from the information storage medium through the near field communication. The determination section is configured to determine whether or not timing when the information has been obtained by the obtaining section meets the predetermined read timing having been set by the setting section. The processing section is configured to perform a predetermined process based on a result of determination by the determination section.
According to the above configuration, the predetermined read timing is preset, and the predetermined process can be performed according to whether or not timing when the information has been read from the information storage medium through the near field communication meets the predetermined read timing. For example, the predetermined process can be performed based on whether or not a point of time when the information has been read from the information storage medium is in a predetermined read period.
Here, the “predetermined read timing” may be a point of time or a time period. Further, the “timing when the information has been read from the information storage medium” may be a point of time or a time period. Further, the “two timings meet each other” means that one timing (a point of time or a time period) is in the other timing (a point of time or a time period), or that one timing (a point of time or a time period) and the other timing (a point of time or a time period) are the same. For example, the predetermined read period is set, and whether or not a point of time when the information has been read from the information storage medium is in the read period, may be determined. Further, a predetermined read time point is set, and whether or not a point of time when the information has been read from the information storage medium and the read time point meet each other may be determined.
(Configuration B2)
In Configuration B1, the setting section may display the read timing associated with the information storage medium.
According to the above configuration, the predetermined read timing having been set so as to be associated with the information storage medium can be displayed.
(Configuration B3)
In Configuration B1 or B2, the information processing apparatus can communicate with a plurality of the information storage mediums through the near field communication, and the setting section may set the read timing associated with each information storage medium.
According to the above configuration, the read timing associated with each information storage medium can be set.
(Configuration B4)
In Configuration B3, the setting section may set the read timing associated with each information storage medium such that read timings associated with the plurality of the information storage mediums do not overlap each other.
According to the above configuration, the read timings can be prevented from overlapping each other. Thus, for example, when plural persons have the information storage mediums, respectively, and use the information storage mediums to execute an application, the application can be smoothly executed.
(Configuration B5)
In Configuration B3 or B4, the setting section may set an order for the read timings such that the order for the read timings associated with the information storage mediums is variable.
According to the above configuration, the order for the read timings can be set to be variable.
(Configuration B6)
In Configuration B3 or B4, the setting section may set the read timings associated with the information storage mediums in a predetermined order.
According to the above configuration, the read timings can be set in a predetermined order.
(Configuration B7)
In Configurations B3 to B6, the setting section may set a read period as the predetermined read timing, and may set the read period such that the read periods associated with the information storage mediums are equal to each other.
According to the above configuration, a length of each read period can be set to be equal.
(Configuration B8)
In Configurations B1 to B7, the processing section may perform a first process when the determination section determines that timing when the information has been obtained by the obtaining section meets the predetermined read timing having been set by the setting section.
According to the above configuration, in a case where the timing when the information has been read from the information storage medium is the predetermined read timing, the first process can be performed.
(Configuration B9)
In Configuration B8, the processing section may perform a second process that is more disadvantageous to a user than the first process when the determination section determines that the timing when the information has been obtained by the obtaining section does not meet the predetermined read timing having been set by the setting section.
According to the above configuration, in a case where the timing when the information has been read from the information storage medium is not the predetermined read timing, the second process that is more disadvantageous than the first process can be performed. Thus, for example, when a user operates such that the information in the information storage medium is read at timing other than the predetermined read timing, a penalty can be imposed on the user.
(Configuration B10)
In Configurations B1 to B9, the setting section may set the read period as the predetermined read timing, and may increase or reduce the read period according to a result of determination by the determination section.
According to the above configuration, the predetermined read period can be increased or reduced according to whether or not the timing when the information has been read from the information storage medium is the predetermined read period.
(Configuration B11)
In Configurations B1 to B10, the information processing apparatus may perform the near field communication when the information processing apparatus and the information storage medium are close to each other.
According to the above configuration, when the information processing apparatus and the information storage medium are close to each other, the information can be obtained from the information storage medium.
(Configuration C)
Furthermore, the present disclosure also provides an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus that obtains information stored in an information storage medium through near field communication. The information processing program causes the computer to function as a setting section, an obtaining section, a determination section, and a processing section. The setting section is configured to set a predetermined read timing. The obtaining section is configured to obtain information from the information storage medium through the near field communication. The determination section is configured to determine whether or not the obtaining section has obtained the information from the information storage medium at the predetermined read timing having been set by the setting section. The processing section is configured to perform a predetermined process based on a result of determination by the determination section.
According to the above configuration, the predetermined read timing is preset, and the predetermined process can be performed according to whether or not the information has been read from the information storage medium through the near field communication at the read timing having been set. Herein, the predetermined read timing may be a point of time or a time period. That is, whether or not the information has been obtained from the information storage medium at the predetermined read time point having been set, may be determined, or whether or not the information has been obtained from the information storage medium in the predetermined read time period having been set, may be determined.
The present disclosure also provides an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that execute the information processing program as described above.
According to the present disclosure, the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained through the near field communication, and when the operation object satisfies a predetermined condition, the information stored in the information storage medium can be obtained.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.